


Good With His Hands

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual, Dating and Relationships, First Dates, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and Walt's first real date and what happens after it.<br/>Rafael Barba on a date with a cute younger man, Walt McClure, a soldier and unfortunately the brother of Carisi's girlfriend.</p><p>You don't have to read the Sonny/Oc series but it will add additional context and there is more of them in there if you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good With His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i reordered the series placing this chapter in context with the storyline with Walt and Rafael. (I didn't realize I could do that)  
> So sorry if this is confusing. You could theoretically not read this and go from Long Night into I've Got a Secret and the story would make sense. But this is when this date happened (even if I posted it much later)   
> Again ignore this rambling note.

Good with his hands

The salt and pepper at his temples was probably Walt's favorite. It made Rafael look sexy and distinguished and hot. It had been awhile since he felt that iron grip of lust. With Mateo it had moved to comfortable territory and he was content not having to fuck around. But the Mateo chapter was over and Rafael was exciting. Older, established, bitingly brilliant. Maybe this was the type he should've been dating all along. In college there was a professor he nursed a crush on all 4 years but Walt thought he was a) too young and b) he didn't want to be labeled a twink. He wasn't a twink but maybe he should just give in to the fact that older men just turned him on. 

Not that Raf was even that old. He was in his prime as far as Walt was concerned. 

Walt checked his phone again.  
****  
It had been awhile since Rafael had actually dated. He kept himself very busy, or rather the SVU did. There were occasional nights away from his hum drum but mostly he was married to his work. He also rarely frequented gay bars. They always attracted the wrong sort of man. But he felt like he needed an ego boost that night a few weeks back. Just one compliment, one "ay Papí!" And Raf would feel a little better about himself. Maybe if he was cute he'd have some fun but he wasn't betting on it. They were always 'cute and,' cute and slutty, cute and too young, cute and high. He was unsurprisingly picky about who he brought home. 

Enter Walt. Walt didn't have to compliment Rafael on some physical attribute, he made full eye contact and had a crooked smile. He was a little young. He was also attached to Sonny Carisi which made it awkward. Maybe the whiskey had gone to Raf's head that night. He spotted the detective out of the corner of his eye and his curiosity got the best of him. How had he not noticed Carisi was gay? Carisi played it off well. But then of course he wasn't. He was a supportive ally? That didn't really seem to fit him either but Rafael supposed Carisi could be surprising. 

Walt was surprising too. Too tall. A little bit too drunk. Too boyish...? But he also wasn't being crude and much too aggressive. He made conversation. He clearly wasn't a moron, that was a turn on in itself. 

_'I'm the one that kissed him first.'_ Raf blushed at the thought. How could he resist? He'd be mad at himself for not trying. 

Still he waited for the other shoe to drop. When Walt sobered up or saw him in the light he'd realize that Rafael was not...not what? He cursed himself for his insecurity. Maybe the hottest guy in the room liked him back. There was a first for everything. Out of the shower Rafael only made a passing glance at his reflection and went straight for his phone. 

"Where should I meet you :)" Walt texted. 

Raf smirked at the smiley face and replied with the name of the restaurant. He allowed himself a little excitement that he was going to see the soldier again.  
****  
"I was named after Walt Whitman. My dad was like his number one fanboy." Walt explained. "We even have the same birthday."

"You and your dad?" Raf asked. 

Walt laughed. "No me and Walt Whitman. For a little while my parents experimented with religion and stuff, Dad especially. He was convinced I was Whitman reincarnated for a little bit."

"Wait seriously?" Raf almost laughed himself. "Your dad, the surgeon, thought you might be the next Whitman."

Walt nodded an sipped on his wine. "Yeah. When I told him I was gay, I mean he was worried about me. But he also started talking about how Whitman was probably bisexual. And I was like 'no way, Dad, I do not like girls!'"

"Sounds like you had a good relationship with him." Raf sipped his drink but didn't make direct eye contact. 

"I loved my dad." Walt grinned. "What about yours? He the tough love type or the Raf's champion kinda guy?"

"He was the not there kind of guy." Raf smirked. 

Walt looked embarrassed. "Oh...I'm sorry I-"

Rafael waved his hand. "You didn't know that. It's fine. My mother is a great woman. I had my abuelita, mi tias."

"Well I mean it was mostly my mom. Dad would be overseas a lot." Walt tried to steer them a different way. "My older brother Henry tries to be the father figure, but he's too selfish. I love the kid but he has a different sense of family."

"Kid? How old can your big brother be?" Rafael asked. "3, 4 years older than you?"

"Three." Walt blushed. 

"You're all kids." Raf rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon, you're not my dad's age or anything. I'm not 20!" Walt argued. "You're acting like I'm a baby. I can rent a car, I've hit all the milestones!"

"You're still in your twenties!" Raf gaped. 

"And what was little Rafael Barba like in his 20s?" Walt grinned. 

He opened his mouth to answer but Walt cut him off. 

"Wait let me guess." Walt took a sip before continuing. "He's a serious guy, but it's still Harvard. Boston has a way about it. He drinks too much on the weekend but he's not one of the guys, never goes to class hungover! Hmm...were you out in college?"

"Not exactly." He smirked. 

"So...so he calls it experimentation. Has a crush on an older boy, one of the assistant law professors..." Walt is laughing at his own imagination. "I bet you were adorable. Rosy chubby cheeks, a dorky Harvard sweatshirt everywhere you go, collar popped. Called Mamí every week. Called his study groups "socializing." Worked at the bookstore or the library..."

"All a very good picture you're painting but you're wrong." Raf's eyes lit up. 

"About which part?" Walt narrowed his eyes. 

"Almost all of it!" Raf replied. "I..."

"C'mon out with it, all the nasty details!" Walt grinned wide, his eyes sparkling. 

"Well, I was in a frat for one thing. So I was 'one of the guys'." He smirked. "I went to class hungover frequently, but I was still on a scholarship and my mom is a teacher. I didn't take my education lightly. I wasn't out...but I didn't really fool around with guys. I was sleeping with my advisors assistant. She was older than me..."

"A woman?" Walt choked. "You..."

"I'm bisexual? Yes, just like Whitman." Raf smirked. "Is that okay?"

Walt hadn't been expecting that. He felt a little frustrated his internal sensor didn't catch that. "I- of course, I just...I didn't expect that."

"Really?" Raf sipped his wine and added sarcastically. "Do I seem super gay?"

Walt gave him a sideways glance at the mild mocking in his voice. 

"You're wearing suspenders Freddie Mercury!" Walt pointed.

"Another bisexual!" Rafael seemed to relish proving Walt wrong. 

"What did I get right?" Walt looked frustrated. 

"I did work at a bookstore. Then the law library." He admitted. 

"And you had the chubby cheeks right? I need to see a picture of college Rafi!"

"I don't think I have one. Not here."

"No throwback thursday pix?" Walt asked with a laugh. 

"What?" Raf asked, eyebrow raised. 

"You're not on Instagram?" Walt asked incredulously. 

"I'm 43." Was his response. 

"My mom is on Instagram!" Walt rolled his eyes. 

"How fun for mom." Raf made a face. "What about you in college? Listen to me. How long ago was college? 5 years?"

"Just about. This isn't a big deal ya know? I'm younger than you and you like girls. We all have secrets."

"Not really a secret, Walt." He smirked again.

"Well I'm not the same kid from college. I've been in the army the last 5 years Raf. I've seen some shit, okay?" 

Rafael smiled at him. He kind of liked that sense of ruggedness to Walt. He was clearly well educated but he wasn't snarky or a know-it-all like himself. Walt looked like he could still build a bookshelf and then read the Stranger to you in the original French. 

"Whatcha thinkin?" Walt asked resting his chin on his hand, elbow propped on the table. 

"Do you build shelves?" Rafael asked. 

"What?" Walt looked amused. 

"You look handy." He explained. 

"You need a handyman, counselor?" He smirked. "I'm pretty good with my hands."

Rafael turned beet red but realized he invited that response. 

"Oh yeah?" He tried to cover his momentary embarrassment.

The waitress with the too short dress came by at the same moment. "Another drink, gentlemen?"

Rafael looked up at her with a dashing smile. "Please."

Walt didn't miss the look Raf gave the waitress, who couldn't be older than he was. "Yeah I'll have another glass of the red, too."

"Of course." She pried her eyes from Rafael and smiled at Walt. She hurried away to fill their orders. 

"So young women are ok but young men you gotta question?" Walt shot when she was out of hearing range. 

"What?" Raf returned his gaze to Walt. 

"You were flirting with her!" He screwed his mouth into a scowl. 

Rafael smirked. "And I'm on a date with you."

Walt just rolled his eyes. The girl returned with scotch for Rafael and Walt's wine. 

"Anything else?" She asked, again smiling at Raf. 

"We're good!" Walt answered before Raf could say something sexy in his matter of fact tone. 

Raf pursed his lips and looked at Walt hungrily. He kinda liked that he was jealous. The girl swallowed and nodded and walked away. 

"You didn't have to be rude." Rafael told him. 

Walt shrugged. "Leave her a big tip."

"Maybe I'll leave my number?" He grinned devilishly. 

Walt's mouth dropped open. "You little shit!"

"Dios mio, Walter, you have a jealous streak!" 

He shrugged again. "I like you."

Raf swallowed a healthy swig of scotch and choked on it a little. 

Walt looked over with his lop-sided smile and a wink. "Is that surprising, Papí?"

Raf swallowed again and shut his eyes. He just had to call him Papí too. Walt knew what he was doing, that was for sure. It was annoying because it proved Walt was sure of himself when Raf sure as hell wasn't. 

Walt took a drink of wine. "Do I make you nervous?"

"No." Rafael smiled the confident smile he used in the courtroom. 

Walt kind of laughed. He didn't believe that lawyer facade. 

He looked at him in all honesty. "You make me a little nervous, too Raf"

Rafael didn't know how to respond. He was being sincere, and why would he lie about that? To make Rafael feel better? Not likely. Walt laughed again. 

Rafael couldn't help but grin at his boyish face. Walt rubbed his cheeks with his hands. 

"Oy, red wine makes me feel dumb." He wore an incredibly sexy sideways smile. 

Raf felt light-headed from the scotch or that smile he didn't know which. "Let's get out of here."

Walt looked up and straight at him again, mouth going dry. 

Raf finished his scotch. "You wanna go back to my-"

"Yes!" Walt emphatically answered. 

Raf grinned as he flagged the cute girl for the check. 

Once outside he felt like giggling. Was he really that drunk? He touched his hands to his cheeks and felt their warmth. Walt followed him out and snaked his arms around him, grinning, completely unable to hide how excited he was. Raf sighed and allowed the younger man to kiss his neck and under his coat collar. He could feel his heart beating fast and just hoped he made the cab ride without getting too excited. 

Walt was silent but grabbed Rafael's hand as the shorter hailed a cab. 

In the cab they were mostly silent but Walt continued to hold his hand. Raf couldn't stop looking over at him and catching glimpses of his smile as they passed street lights. Walt would lean over occasionally giving his hand a squeeze and pecking his cheek or catching the side of his lips, not overt, no tongue, just enough to excite Rafael and not attract attention from the balding foreign cabbie. 

"This is good." Raf signaled when they reached their destination, surprised his voice came out louder than a whisper. 

Walt pulled out his wallet and handed the driver a few bills, pulling himself out of the cab before getting any change. He was clearly too excited to worry about that and besides Rafael paid for dinner. 

Walt took his hand again and Rafael led him inside the building. In the elevator when the door shut Walt pressed the attorney to the wall and took Raf's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. The door opened again and Walt looked behind him surprised. 

"You didn't let me press the button." Raf composed himself enough to reach out and press 8 on the controls. 

Walt grinned and his cheeks blushed. "Oh well."

He pressed him to the elevator wall a second time and leaned his neck down to meet Rafael's mouth. These weren't the chaste kisses from the cab. These were hungry, open mouthed, tongue coaxing the others' lips for entry. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open with a woosh of air. Raf took Walt's hand this time and yanked him out of the elevator down the hall towards his apartment. 

Walt felt dazed but excited. He could already feel the pull in his groin and desperately wanted to free himself from his coat and shirt and all the layers confining him. For his part, Rafael seemed cool, like he was in control of what was happening but inside he was bursting, his heart beating a furious rhythm. Was his palm sweaty?

Inside the door both men quickly pulled off coats and shoes. Walt went straight for Raf's belt and Rafael looked at him surprised. Walt kissed him. 

"Wait!" Walt smiled. 

"It didn't look like you were..." Raf responded. 

"Grey Calvin's." Walt grinned. 

"Excuse me?" Rafael questioned. 

Walt pulled on his belt, and unbuttoned his fly, while maintaining eye contact. Rafael just watched him curiously. Once the fly was open Walt glanced down. 

He revealed the grey underwear and with a grin he replied. "Nailed it."

"Are we just going to play games all night?" Raf wiggled his eyebrows. 

Walt didn't answer but pulled Raf's suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his pants off. Walt's hand went immediately down to his growing erection. Rafael moaned but fought the urge to just let Walt have his way.

"Uh uh, you're wearing too many clothes, Walter." He smirked at Walt. 

"Your turn to see what kinda underwear I've got on?" Walt licked his lips and worked on his belt. 

"They won't be on long." Raf shrugged as he watched him undress. 

Walt stripped down til he was wearing just his plaid boxers. Rafael couldn't hide that he liked what he saw. He even liked that he couldn't exactly see what Walt was working with, just a slight bulge in loose material. Walt wasn't hard bodied, but he was muscular, his broad shoulders tapered to a smaller waist and his chest was covered with dark hair. He had a small tattoo of the Roman numeral 12 below his left nipple. Rafael wanted to ask but he was too busy feeling exposed himself and he was still wearing a shirt. 

"Ya wanna go in the bedroom?" Walt asked, sensing Raf's apprehension. 

Rafael nodded taking Walt's hand and leading him to his bedroom. Walt grinned. He sat the older man down on the bed and kissed him softly as he started to unbutton Rafael's shirt. 

"Don't be shy." Walt assured, getting down on his knees in front of him. 

Rafael smiled because in this position he was nearly a head taller. Walt kissed his neck and down his chest, fingers and hands raking his chest in the wake of Walt's kisses. Raf shut his eyes when Walt put his hand on his erection again, stroking him through the cotton of his grey Calvin's. 

"Lemme see it?" Walt asked as he yanked down his underwear, down past his thighs and off his legs. He grinned at the attorney's paisley trouser socks. He didn't insist he lose them either. 

Rafael gasped when he was exposed. Walt just grinned and looked him in the eye. 

"I can work with this." He smirked. 

"Dios!" Raf moaned when Walt touched him again. 

Walt kissed him again while stroking his cock. Raf could feel himself throbbing in his hand. He held him firm but he didn't squeeze. It was a carefully controlled handjob by someone obviously schooled in ways to make you lover come. 

Rafael whined at the loss of Walt's soft lips on his but groaned when he replaced his fist with his mouth. 

"Walter!" He choked. He looked down to watch Walt's dark hair as he bobbed on his dick. He grabbed the back of his head, not forcefully pushing his mouth on him but lovingly caressing his short locks. 

Rafael moaned again, feeling dizzy with pleasure. Suddenly Walt took his mouth from him. He stood up and pulled his boxers down. Rafael looked up, his green eyes locking with Walt's. He looked back down at the young man's full erection, pleased with what was revealed. 

It was Rafael's turn to lean in, placing soft kisses on Walt's cock, fingers wrapping around the base and then pumping him. 

Walt released a moan that encouraged Raf to close his lips around the tip, sucking slightly then taking more of it in. 

"Shit!" Walt shuddered and grabbed Raf's head roughly, pushing his face closer to his crotch, unlike Raf did to him. Walt pushed himself further into his mouth, over excited by the contact. 

Raf grinned, Walt wasn't as controlled when it came to his own pleasure. He was still a young man who wanted what he wanted and wanted it now. 

"Easy." Raf reminded him before returning, kissing down his shaft and using his hand to play with his balls. 

"Rafael!" Walt moaned. 

The sound made Raf even harder than he already was. He sucked a little harder and then leaned down to tongue his testicles. Walt moaned even louder. 

"No," Walt protested. "I don't wanna come yet."

"Where do you wanna come?" Rafael asked him, not an ounce of shyness now. 

Walt just smirked. Rafael crawled backwards into the middle of the kind sized bed. 

"Cute socks." He smirked. 

Raf rolled his eyes and started pulling for them. 

"No, I kinda like it." Walt smiled. He joined him on the bed. "You have condoms or do I have to go digging into my pants?" 

"Bathroom." Raf directed. 

"Don't go anywhere." Walt gave him a quick kiss and a giggle. Rafael grinned as well and laid on his side to watch Walt's ass as he walked out of the room. 

He sighed with a smile. Walt was incredibly sexy from the green eyed, freckled cheeks to the trail of dark hair leading to a more than generous cock. Rafael felt impetuous but apprehensive about this young man returning to his bed. It was dream like that Walt wanted him. 

Walt opened medicine cabinets and drawers until he found what he was looking for. He grinned at his naked body. He was flushed on his chest and neck. He knew he was excited but he wanted this to last. Rafael was worth more than just a quick romp. But Walt also knew it had been some time since he'd been with someone new. He was eager but he wanted to prove to Rafael that he to was worthy. He grinned stupidly thinking about Raf's short but sturdy form in the next room. He wanted to dominate him. 

Rafael was still in the same spot when he returned, but now his head was tilted back, but eyes open as he idly jerked his own dick. 

"Getting started without me?" Walt asked, tossing supplies on the bed. 

"Thinking about what you're going to do." He answered. 

"Little more than this." Walt replied joining his hand with Rafael's. 

"Ohh." Raf exhaled loudly. 

Walt leaned down and kissed Rafael's neck and cheek. 

"Can I fuck you now?" Walt whispered. 

Rafael just moaned in response. Walt continued kissing him, occasionally sucking on his neck leaving behind marks Raf was going to hate to explain later. For now he gave himself over to Walt's mouth and whispered come ons. He wasn't often the submissive but when Walt was above him he just let it happen. 

He wasn't rough about entry but it wasn't butterfly kisses. It was forceful like a young man who couldn't get enough. Rafael involuntarily moaned loudly realizing how badly he was wanted by Walt. 

"Walter!" He was begging. 

"¿Que, Rafael?" Walt asked his movement rhythmic and passionate. 

Raf didn't answer coherently, just a jumble of Spanglish and cries of pleasure. 

Walt grinned and reached for Rafael's cock, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

"Oh fuck!" Walt yelled. 

Rafael opened his eyes, eager to see Walt's face as he started to peak. A few moans and hard thrusts and it was over for Walt who came with an intense groan, he could feel the warmth inside. Walt supported by his arms on either side of Rafael's body leaned over him with a sheen of sweat covering his chest. He opened his eyes and grinned at Raf. 

"Welcome back." Rafael smiled. 

Walt pushed his body against him and moved in to kiss him again. 

"I don't think you came yet Papí." Walt grinned, his hand again snaking down to reach him. 

This time he didn't move slow, just deliberate. Raf was still on edge from the pounding he'd received and it didn't take long before he was wiggling beneath Walt and begging to come.

"I can't wait to take this." Walt moaned right up against his ear while bringing him closer to his climax. If it was possible Rafael got harder. 

"Yes!" It was almost a whisper, the s hissing off his lips. "Sí! Sí!"

He lifted his head off the pillow and his lips formed a circle, eyes shut tight as he finally released, sending his spunk onto Walt's hand and over his stomach. 

Walt grinned at him when he opened his eyes, making sure he watched as he licked some of his come off his fingers. 

Raf smirked. "So vulgar, Walter!"

"You love it!" He kissed him. 

Raf grinned devilishly, spent but feeling as giggly and light as he had when they left the restaurant. Walt pushed himself off and onto his back. Rafael curled next to him putting his head on Walt's chest. He ran his hands down his chest and stomach stopping short of his pubic region. How could this feel so soft and comfortable when his hand could feel the tight, firm ridges of the muscles underneath? Rafael felt content to just lie here with Walt. 

Walt sighed and placed his hand on Raf's head, barely stroking his hair. In just minutes Walt could feel Raf's firm erection making another appearance. Rafael could feel himself blush but he was mostly surprised he'd been able to get hard again so fast. 

Walt grinned. "See you're not as old as you think you are, Papí!"

Raf grinned back. "You must inspire something."

"Oh you're pretty inspiring yourself, Counselor." Walt got up again and crawled down the bed towards his crotch. He grabbed the new edition and closed his mouth around it again. 

Rafael just laid there, head back, enjoying every sensation and thrusting up just slightly to meet Walt's lips. He sighed and moaned lightly. 

This was going to become a bad habit.


End file.
